


Planning

by tauri



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Fluff, M/M, perfectworldshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauri/pseuds/tauri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augustine wants to go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning

Having had his morning coffee at Lysandre Café, Augustine walked out of the building with Lysandre following behind him. Augustine turned on his heel to face Lysandre, in a manner that suggested a parting remark - but instead, he simply stared at his companion with a rather intense gaze. Lysandre had been prepared to make some comment about the day's work upcoming, but was mildly taken aback by Augustine's stare, as well as his silence.

"... Did you wish to say something?"

"We should go on a date."

Lysandre found that there was no way to reply to that statement immediately, or naturally. He was quite used to the professor coming out with outlandish suggestions, but that fact gave him no real way to know how to respond to them. Certainly, from his expression, it seemed that this was something that he - quite suddenly - felt strongly about. He'd given no indication of this up to the point at which he left the café - he didn't spend every morning there but he spent many mornings there, taking a hot drink and reading the morning newspaper. They would talk of the work of the day before, of that upcoming, of research and life and anything inbetween. Usually, Augustine would smile and give some guess of when they might next see each other, and then that would be that. This, evidently, was not _that_.

None of those thoughts explained Augustine's statement, still hanging in the air between them. Lysandre felt very aware that that space was too much, that he really should have responded by now. That pressure, still, gave no obvious answer as response. He faltered, somewhat, under Augustine's persistent gaze.

"... I see." It was an insubstantial response, made alongside Lysandre's thoughts of _the pattern of conversation means that now, the onus is on you to respond. With response should come elaboration. Therefore--_

"Do you?"

 _\--damn_. "... Not entirely."

Augustine's near-accusatory stare softened. He stood up straight, placing his hands on his hips. "Well, it is what it sounds like! We should go somewhere sometime, just the two of us."

"You come here many mornings, we share a table--"

" _Lysandre._ "

Augustine's tone implied that this was not the correct response. "The café sees many patrons, at least some of whom are, I assume, on dates...! Sharing a table and gazing at one another--"

"--I was reading the newspaper! It's hardly romantic, Lysandre. No, it should be more--... there should be more intent behind it, I think. That isn't to say that we _couldn't_ have a date here, so much as to say that we _haven't_ had a date here. Does that make sense?"

"To an extent."

"So, I'm saying, we should go on a date! Where would you like to go?"

"You spring this on me, and then expect me to decide?"

"Well, that's the compromise, isn't it! I want to do a thing, but I want it to be something you want to do, too...! Come now, Lysandre, you're acting like you've never been on a date before. Do I really have to explain all this to you?"

"It's honestly never been a priority. I suppose there have been times at which I have accompanied others for personal appointments - meals, and similar - but with your talk of _intent_ \--... is that not childish behavior, to 'go on a date'!? The decisions of teenage sweethearts. That is long since past, and I have to say, it was never much of a priority at the time, either. We don't all have your experiences, Augustine."

Augustine smiled, "No, no, you're right. You're right. I suppose you were just as busy and important back then as you are now, huh? It's not necessarily _childish_ , though. It is what you make of it--! Couples shouldn't be discouraged from going on dates, no matter how old they are! _Therefore_...!" (He then made a gesture with his hand which, Lysandre supposed, was meant to sum up Augustine's point.)

"Therefore...?"

"Therefore, we should go on a date! Like I said!" Augustine glanced at his watch. "I need to be going. No, but think it over! It doesn't need to be immediately, or this week, or whatever. Whenever you're free, and I'm free, then...! I'll leave the details up to you. Surprise me!" He spoke as he walked backwards, giving a wave and a smile as he went off in the direction of the laboratory. Lysandre stood in place for a few moments longer, still unconvinced that he really knew what it was that Augustine expected of him. He gave a deep sigh, and retreated back inside the café.

\----

Malva tapped the bottom half of the papers held in her hands against the flat of the desk, bringing them to uniform position in front of her. She placed them down and turned to Lysandre with an air of finality, "That should be the last of them. For now, I mean. Of course, I'll let you know immediately once the information for the next report is gathered."

"Thank you, Malva. Your work is honestly invaluable."

"Well, it's for the good of Team Flare. Of course it is. ...If that's the end of it, then I'll be taking my leave."

Lysandre nudged his foot against the desk, swinging his office chair slightly from side to side. "... Malva."

"Mm?"

"May I ask a personal question?"

"If you have to."

Even thinking of how to word the question felt awkward to Lysandre's tongue. "... Have you--... ever--... been on a date before?"

Malva froze in place, where she'd been adjusting her outdoor jacket in preparation. "Is this some sort of hideous come-on?"

"What?! No, please, don't misunderstand me. I've simply been tasked with... organization of this... occurrence. I felt that airing the issue may give it space to grow."

"What, and I know all about dates because...? It's not some innate female knowledge, Lysandre. Go ask, I don't know, Xerosic or someone."

"I apologize, that wasn't my intention. I simply--..." _I was wondering about the issue and you were in the room_. "Please, put it from your mind. It isn't important."

This, however, caused a smirk. "You're going on a _date~_. That's interesting."

Lysandre had the sudden realization that telling an experienced journalist any particular detail of his private life was, perhaps, a mistake. "It really isn't."

"And I'll pretend that it isn't glaringly obvious who you're going with. Anyway, you have some decisions to make: do you want it to be somewhere incredibly public and visible? There is the possibility, of course, that it will be picked up by the papers. Probably not so much on your behalf than that of your cute professor. You could allow articles - by which I mean, you could allow _me_ your articles - or we'd have to arrange for some paid silence. Depending on your venue."

Lysandre rubbed one hand across his forehead, leant against the desk. "This certainly seems like a troublesome endeavor. ...I suppose this explains why we never read about _your_ exploits, though."

"I keep my relationships behind closed doors, so to speak." Malva paused, glanced to the side, and then changed the subject. "It doesn't have to be that obvious, though. I'm sure your pretty professor would be very charmed by, I don't know, some private retreat, some lavish meal known only to you and your flown-in chef."

"... Such behavior is charming?"

Malva shrugged. "Well, I can't speak for Sycamore himself, of course. But if he's the one demanding dates out of you, then I'm sure he'd be happy you made the effort. And the more private it is, the more, I don't know, romantic you can be, or whatever. There's only so much speculation on the love life of my employer I can bring myself to want to think about."

"You act like you don't have a stranglehold on all the gossip rags from Shalour through to Couriway."

"Yes, but I get _paid_ for that. So was that all you wanted from me today, or do I have to plan an itinerary for you too?"

"No, no, that's... that's it for today. Thank you for your work, as always."

Malva made towards the door. "As I said, I'll be in touch in the near future for the next part of the report." As she stepped through the doorway, she turned around to peek past the door. "Enjoy your _date~_." (Before Lysandre could make any comment in return, she was gone.)

In her own way, Malva had been helpful. Lysandre spun around in his chair to face the window, staring at the sky with steepled fingers. Her advice had been, basically, _good_. There were certainly things to consider that Augustine barely seemed to comprehend. Somewhere _private_ seemed a better idea than the alternative, and there were certainly places that came to mind...

Lysandre turned back to his work, picking up the report that Malva had left behind. He'd allow himself just a little more time, he decided, to think on it further.


End file.
